Chapter 5
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of the first Father Death story by Donald Newton. Plot Meet Nancy, the adorable, scarred, and innocent child of Lorraine Carter. She has been abused and neglected by her abusive alleged father and stepmother. Full Chapter TWO WEEKS AGO -- TRAILER PARK (PORTLAND, OREGON) It's night time here at this trashy trailer park. Most of the tenants of this trailer park are on fixed income, poor, alcoholics, and drug addicts. There is trash, beer cans and bottles, and even needles lying around on the yards and on the road. It's very disgusting. This is certainly not a place for children to grow up at. A Dark Figure in a black hooded jacket walks through the neighborhood fearlessly as many drunk or high residents yell at each other, not even noticing or even caring about the dark figure passing by them. The Dark Figure looks at his cellphone, giving him directions to a particular address. He looks up and sees his destination not far away from him. So he marches over to his targeted location. The Dark Figure approaches the house that he's looking for and stares at the window. He finds sitting on the living room floor and watching TV is -- Nancy Carter (6), Lorraine's long lost daughter and Tyler baby sister. She is so adorable and innocent. Why is this little angel in this horrible environment? Her alleged father, John Riley, had stolen her from her mother mere hours after she was born. He did it just to hurt Lorraine. He doesn't care about Nancy at all. Suddenly, John (44) and his new wife Janet Riley (42) barge into the living room and proceeds to beat her. Nancy cries as they take turns smacking her around. Janet calls Nancy a "Stupid little crybaby" and John says that she’s a worthless piece of shit just like her mother. He kicks the little girl. This is witnessed by the Dark Figure, who is extremely angry by this act. Janet says that she’s going outside for a smoke and John says that he’s going back to their bedroom. They separate to do their own thing, leaving poor Nancy to cry alone. They show no sympathy for the child that they constantly abuse. Once Janet goes outside to smoke, the Dark Figure decides to make his move now. He brings something down over his face that was hidden from under his hood -- THE GHOSTFACE MASK. Ghostface moves away from the window. Meanwhile, Janet is standing on the side of the house and smoking a cigarette. She is minding her own business when she hears something behind her. She spins around and -- AN AXE IS SLAMMED INTO HER FACE. Janet's body lands on the ground. Janet Riley is dead. Ghostface sneaks into the side door and walks through the living room, passing by a crying Nancy. Having felt his presence walking by, Nancy looks around the living room. But Ghostface has already walked away from her line of view. In the master bathroom, John is washing his hands, looking down at the sink while doing so. After he turns off the facet, he looks up at the mirror to see -- GHOSTFACE BEHIND HIM. Before he can react, Ghostface slams John's face against the mirror. John grabs at his face in pain as Ghostface punches him in the side of his rides. Then he pulls him down to the floor and hovers over him threateningly. "You have spent the last six years making a poor little girl think that you were her father. But you're not." said Ghostface with rage in his voice. John chuckles at the thought as he admits; "I know. I always knew I wasn't the father. But I only took the little shit just to hurt Lorraine." He continues to laugh at the thought of hurting Lorraine, whom he is unaware is dead. "If you think you're gonna bully me, I will hurt Lorraine even more after this. I will.." Before John can finish his sentence, Ghostface interrupts him by saying, "I'm taking her. You're fucking done, bitch!" Then Ghostface proceeds to stab him multiple times in the heart. All John can do is gasp in pain. Ghostface is vicious and brutal. He’s clearly angry. This is personal. The stabbing causes John’s blood to splatter all over Ghostface’s mask and on the walls. John Riley, who we now know is NOT Nancy's father, is dead. Back in the living room, Nancy has since recovered herself from the beating. This is something that she's had to do often alone. Nobody has ever been there to comfort her. She’s always had to help herself. She is watching TV, trying to get lost in another world from the world that she lives in now. She is unaware that John and Janet have been murdered nor of the presence of Ghostface. Suddenly, a rag, doused with chloroform, is placed over Nancy's mouth. Nancy screams for a moment. But she is quickly rendered unconscious by the chloroform. Once she is unconscious, Ghostface carefully picks her up and treats her like fragile glass. It's clear that Ghostface has no intentions of hurting her and that he cares about her. Oddly, Ghostface, a brutal and merciless killer, is the first person to ever care for her. AT THE CARTER HOUSE (PRESENT DAY) Kathy is in her robe as she prepares to make breakfast. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Kathy is confused on why somebody would be ringing the door this early in the morning. So she leaves the kitchen, walks across the living room, and opens the front door. However, there is nobody there. She looks down and sees a large fat yellow envelope on the welcome mat. By how fat it is, there is obviously a lot of content inside the package. She picks it up and finds that it's addressed to Tyler. She brings it inside and closes the front door. HALF AN HOUR LATER Tyler walks into the kitchen to find his grandparents, still in their robes, eating breakfast. He says good morning to them and they say good morning back to him. Tyler pours himself a cup of coffee. Kathy tells him about the package that came for him, which is on the counter. He sees the package and thanks his grandmother. He takes his coffee and package and leaves the kitchen. IN TYLER’S BEDROOM Tyler walks into his bedroom. He sets his coffee on his desk and sits on his bed with the package. He asks himself, “Who gave this to me and why?” He wasn’t expecting anything and doesn’t understand why this has been given to him. He open the package and pulls out it's contents. There are pages of typed up information and dozens of pictures, which he looks through until he finds a picture of something that he's familiar with. The picture is of an old red brick building. He knows this place and so does everyone else who knew Lorraine. This building was once important to her in her life. It's dubbed as "LORRAINE'S PARTY BUILDING." Tyler turns the picture around and finds written on the back, "You'll find her here." Who is her? Tyler goes through the other contents until he finds a picture of -- NANCY. He recognizes his mother in her. He pulls out his picture of Baby Nancy and compares it to the picture of six-year-old Nancy. It matches. Tyler becomes emotional upon realizing that this little girl is his baby sister. Now he knows where she is. Tyler puts the papers and pictures back into the envelope. He takes the envelope with him and leaves his bedroom. He goes downstairs, walks into the kitchen, and passes by his grandparents. As Tyler heads out through the sliding glass door, he tells them that he’s going to Everett. Kathy tells him to be safe. Tyler says that he will. OUTSIDE THE DRIVEWAY As Tyler approaches his truck, he's approached by Ali and Vicki. Abby is getting ready for work and Emilia is with Anton and Charlie. So Ali and Vicki decided to hang out together today. They ask Tyler what he's up to. Tyler confesses that he’s heading to Everett. Ali asks if he’s going by himself, to which Tyler confirms that he is. Vicki asks when he’ll be back. He says that he doesn't know for sure, as it all depends on how long it takes him to complete his mission. Vicki realizes what he's talking about and asks him if this has anything to do with Nancy. “Yes, it does.” Tyler confirms. Vicki asks if they could go with him. Tyler thinks about it for a moment before agreeing to let them go. So Vicki and Ali get inside the truck and they drive off. AT LORRAINE'S PARTY BUILDING IN EVERETT Lorraine's Party Building is a lot worse looking than it was in the picture. It's older, trashier, and abandoned. It looks like it hasn't been occupied in years. Tyler drives in front of the building. Ali and Vicki asks why this place would be important. Tyler explains that before his mother moved to California, she used to party, drink, do drugs, and sleep with men at this building, hence why its known as Lorraine's Party Building. This was her home away from home. They get out of the truck and head into the old building. Tyler reads a card with instructions from Ghostface, whom he doesn't know had sent him this, to just call out to Nancy. So Tyler, Ali, and Vicki call out to Nancy, shouting her name. Hearing this from an upstairs room, Nancy starts screaming for help, which they hear. Tyler, Ali, and Vicki run for the stairs. They continue to call out her name so that she would scream some more for them to find her. So Nancy keeps screaming. Her screaming leads them to a closed door. Tyler tries to open the door but it's locked. So he kicks the door open. They find Nancy tied to a chair. There is a bag over her head. They approach her and removes the bag. Tyler and Nancy see each other for the first time. Tyler is overwhelmed with great emotions upon seeing her face for the first time in six years. He’s nearly tears as he stares at his long lost baby sister. But Nancy is scared and confused and asks, “Who are you?” Tyler smiles and introduces himself to her, saying, "I'm going to make sure that you'll be safe." His smile and voice comforts her. Despite just meeting him, Nancy feels that she can trust Tyler. Ali notices an awful smell in the room and asks, "What’s that smell?" Vicki notices a large brown tarp over two figures that appear to be sitting on chairs. Curious, she removes the tarp, revealing -- JOHN AND JANET'S DEAD BODIES. This horrifies Tyler, Ali, and Vicki. But it leads to Nancy screaming over seeing her "father's" dead body. Tyler shields her eyes from seeing this. But it's too late. She's already seen it. HALF AN HOUR LATER In the aftermath of the trio finding Nancy and the bodies, the police have taken over the scene. Clarence and Kathy are also present. John and Janet's bodies are being wheeled out of the building by Morgue staff. A paramedic is checking Nancy for any wounds, rape, or drug infliction. The paramedics find nothing wrong with Nancy and declares her healthy despite signs of abuse and neglect. Kathy turns to Charlie, who is in charge of the scene, and asks him what will happen with Nancy. Charlie points out that John had kidnapped her, so Nancy is still by law under the legal guardianship of her mother. But with her mother's death, Nancy goes to her family. Which means that Clarence and Kathy are now officially Nancy's guardians. He says that they can take her home. Clarence and Kathy approach Nancy by the ambulance. She asks them who they are. They give her a warm smile and informs the frightened little girl that they are her grandparents and that they are going to take her home with them. They state that they're going to take care of her from now on. Nancy asks if they're gonna hit her like Daddy. Clarence tells her no and Kathy adds that they are gonna love her and spoil her. "What does spoil mean?" asked Nancy. Kathy tells her that it means that they're gonna give her toys, cookies, ice cream, and things that kids like. Nancy doesn't know what toys, cookies, and ice cream are. She's never had anything that normal kids enjoy because of the neglect and abuse from John. But she's about to find out what love and happiness is from Clarence, Kathy and the rest of the family. Kathy opens her arms out for Nancy to climb onto and she carries her out of the building. They are taking Nancy home with them. To her rightful home. Tyler, Ali, and Vicki follows them out. Deaths *CD = Chapter Death (Deaths in the chapter) *SD = Story Death (Overall deaths in the story) Trivia *First physical appearance of Nancy Carter. *First and last appearance of John and Janet Riley. *First chapter to be set in another state other than Washington state. The first part of the chapter takes place in Portland, Oregon. *This chapter confirms that John Riley, despite having been with Lorraine at the time of Nancy's conception, is NOT Nancy's father. This means that Lorraine has a secret lover out there.